moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Anton Frostheart
Warmaster Anton Frostheart is a second generation Death Knight of the Scourge, former Honor Guard to the Frozen Throne, and a Scourgelord of Northrend. A former royal guard of Lordaeron and Death Knight Captain, Anton has grown in Infamy for his merciless efforts to unite the Scourge under the Lich King's banner. Whilst renegade Scourge legions to the south are divided amongst Crypt Lords and Cultists, the Scourgelord's wrath has recently fallen upon the normally fractious factions of the undead beyond the Lich King's domination. After the defeat of Arthas, Anton has thrown in his lot with the new Lich King, vowing to serve, so long as the Lich King advances the interests of the Scourge. Description Anton was a large man in life, possessing a natural height and weight to be used to his advantage. Alterations in death have left him with a height far beyond the norm for fellow men. His face is long, drawn, and narrow. Paleness dominates his complexion, whilst icy blue eyes gaze out upon the world. He is typically clad in an ornate suit of armor crafted for the Honor Guard of the Throne. Numerous images of death and skulls decorate his armor, and is rarely seen without his Scourgelord's Crown. Draped across his back is a massive black pelt taken from some great beast, it is difficult to tell what manner of beast it originated from. History Mortality Anton is a bastard-born native of Lordaeron, son of a wealthy landowner and his housekeeper in the days before the coming of the Horde. Anton had little love for his father and the feeling was mutual, for his birth was a stain upon the honor of his Father's house. Always a choleric man, Anton enlisted in the Lordaeron military at a young age and began his military service to the Kingdom in short order. After a few years as a low-ranking lieutenant, the Second War broke out. Anton earned a field commission after the death of his unit commnander and as a Captain, Anton fought against the Orcs and Trolls of the Horde with distinction. Yet what the Paladins saw as servants of darkness, the Horde was but a pale shadow of the horror that was to come. After the War, inspired by the nobility that the Knights of the Silver Hand had shown in battle, Anton submitted himself to the Order for training. The hardest part for Anton was reaching a state of genuine faith, for he had little experience with the light in his own life. Soldiers like Gavinrad and Dathrohan however had proven that even the Light could shine upon a battlefield, and he was officially Knighted in the Bastion of the Silver Hand at the age of thirty-one. Years passed and Anton eventually was bestowed the honor of joining the Royal Guard of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, tasked with guarding the personage of the royal family. Anton continued these duties even as word first spread to the Capital City of the rising undead threat. An unsteady state of dread was spreading across Lordaeron as nightmares became reality. Months passed in Lordaeron, until at last the cry of victory was announced. The Prince of Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil, had at last returned. A walking hero and champion, Anton applauded the Prince's return at Capital City just like everyone else, wishing a new era of peace and prosperity for his home and people. As the courtyard doors swung closed, Anton grew pensive, thinking of all that had transpired these past short months, everything that had been lost, but was soon interrupted from his reverie by the eruption of a monstrosity. Forces of death, the undead and the infected began to pour from the heart of the City itself, wrought there by their greatest champion, Prince Arthas himself. Anton drew up his blade to defend himself and his people, but was shortly overwhelmed, as the world turned to a desperate struggle for survival. Anton fought to protect as many people as he could and give them enough time to escape. Moments later, Anton found himself confronted by a knight in blackest armor, a Death Knight of the Scourge. Anton fought valiantly, but in the end was overwhelmed. He was thrust through the chest with the Death Knight's runeblade. His life drained from him, and there he died, only to be risen once more as part of the Scourge. Death Knight By the time of the Third War and the full force of the Legion invasion, Anton had become an exalted Warrior of the Dark Brotherhood, privledged enough to accompany the traitor prince's ensemble and carry his war across Azeroth. To be in his presence was to be in the spectre of death, a walking embodiment of warfare and destruction. In this method, Anton rose to become Lieutenent and Champion of the Scourge, unflinching as he returned to Northrend alongside the Scourge to battle the Demonic forces against them. Anton began to develop a true sense of Brotherhood with his fellow Death Knights that would slowly extend to the entire Scourge around him, as all differences had vanished in Undeath and all were united with a common purpose. Though the deeds were dark, the unity itself was glorious. The ascension of the new Lich King was a triumphant moment for the Scourge, as Northrend was theirs, as was Lordaeron. So it would be the same for all of Azeroth as Anton led the charge against the Living, wishing them all to join him in this momunentous undertaking. Often the first to encounter the strange new threats that had grown in Azeroth's shadow, Anton led a purge of the Living in Northrend, seeking to deliver them all into death and the service of the Lich King, his own trusted Lord. War in Northrend After many years of dormancy, the Lich King at last ascended from the Frozen Throne, and decreed that all life upon Azeroth would be put to an end. Returning to Northrend, Anton served close to the Lich King as a captain of his Death Knights within Icecrown Citadel. Victories and losses scored across Northrend for Alliance, Horde and Scourge alike. Though the living's advancement was halted by their infighting, the Argent Crusade proved to be a more difficult thorn in the Death Knight Captain's side. Their assault upon Icecrown Citadel was a move of such brutal daring and cunning, he resolved to have them thrown from the Citadel. The march devolved into a protracted seige, however. The Crusader's foothold could not be dislodged, no matter how many assaults fell upon it. After months of fighting, and Lightwielders intruder ever deeper into the Citadel, a great surge evoked throughout the Scourge. Anton broke off his fighting and ran through the frozen halls of Icecrown, treading across floors slick with the blood of unspeakable horrors. As Anton at last reached the Frozen Throne, he trembled at the sight before him of his King dead, and a new sovereign sat upon his throne. His will was his own, however, and Anton would require many years of contemplation before he was ready to return to the service of the Scourge. Warlord For years after the Lich King's fall, Anton wandered the wastes of Northrend, putting down many feral undead with his Runemaul. Like several free-willed undead, he turned to conquest, seeking to establish his own empire of the dead, and managed to conquer a number of Icecrown's barrier mountains. Personality Anton differs from many Death Knights in the sense of his pragmatism, he is willing to work together with enemies to accomplish a greater goal, and will not turn on them once the task at hand is complete. Life is fleeting, but Honor is eternal, bizzare a concept it might seem to the damned. For this same reason, Anton does not judge his followers entirely on how useful they are, but how loyal as well. He is aware that his King's rulership to the Scourge is contested, and many amongst his own kind would enjoy seeing him slain, or better yet to replace him as ruler of the Scourge. Their heads would all adorn Anton's trophy rack as he slew them one by one. It is the Warmaster's desicion to remain as powerful and Inspiring as possible, giving his Soldiers a reason to follow him, as their rightful leader. Whilst his rival Scourgelords struggle among themselves to carve out their own pocket empires to rule over, Anton has a purity of purpose that all have come to respect. Under his banner march Warriors from every Scourge Enclave, from San'layn to Nerubian. The denizens of the North have learned over the years that those who swear an Oath to the Warmaster would be wise not to break it. Abilities Anton's claim to power is tenuous, but only the foolish would doubt the strength of the Warmaster. Anton is a Warrior of immense skill and mastery over all three paths of undeath. The Ice and Frost shape and sculpt to his will, Unholy death flows from his foes with but a blow, and Blood boils and freezes with an exertion of his will. A deadly array of Scourge artifacts completes his arsenal, alongside his Runemaul, Hellfrost. Wargear Anton is known to carry the following items into battle. *'Hellfrost' - This massive Runemaul has been Anton's weapon since discarding his old Blade as a Paladin. The weapon carries such weight that only the undying strength of a Death Knight could effectively wield it. It has been known to destroy seige engines of the Alliance and Horde with a blow and to tear the souls from from those it has struck with a single touch. *'The Frostscale' - A unique set of armor fashioned for the Lich King's personal guard. One of but a mere few in existence, the armor is covered with many archaic devices, runes and spells collected by the Warmaster over the long years. *'Deathshroud Cloak' - A growing occurance amidst Anton's Death Knight commanders, These fur cloaks are taken from beasts as proof of kills and beguiled by necromancy to hide the Death Knight from the presence of the Light. Category:Death Knights Category:Undead Scourge Category:Paladins Category:Undead Category:Characters Category:Lordaeronian